


living inside a hurricane

by TRCunning



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/pseuds/TRCunning





	living inside a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maria DeLuca: Bar owner, psychic and honorary relationship therapist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165419) by [littlecountrymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecountrymouse/pseuds/littlecountrymouse). 


End file.
